Graser
Personal Info Name: Zachary (As believed as he spoke "Zach is not smart" while fixing his broke XP GRINDER) Age: 24 (As believed due to Vasehh revealing it during a live stream) None of this information is confirmed as he is an 'anonymous' YouTuber who is yet to do a face/identity reveal. Cube SMP In late 2013 Graser10 created a survival multiplayer server SMP called The Cube. The slots of players are not yet for filled and many players have already come and go. List of Cube members: *TYBZI *HBomb94 *Bayani *KermitPlaysMC (Inactive) *TheCampingRusher *MrMitch361 *ThatOneTomahawk *StrauberryJam *DevonDoesGames *ChildDolphin *FollowKevn (MistaCrayola) *Defek7 *PatClone *Grapeapplesauce *DulJuice *StacyPlays *MineplexOfficial (Parker_Games) Friendships Graser currently spends a lot of his recording time on The Cube SMP with all his friends as a community. ThinkNoodles: OLD FRIENDSHIP -- Bayani vaguely made a statement to why; Tomahawk joined UHC 4 to Think's horror. There were arguments about this but Graser decided to proceed with Tomahawk on the lineup... Needless to say this is how the friendship ended and why they are no longer affiliated. Think also said "UHC has turned into somthing I never wanted." StrauberryJam: RECENTLY NEW -- Bayani made a more detailed statement to why; one night Bayani and Graser were arguing - making Straub giggle, leading to a arguments with them two over team speak. With Bayani making the statement that "he enjoyed when people were upset" this was followed by Straub blocking and unfollowing Bayani on all social media... Straub vowed he would never join team speak again and soon after left the group. --Straub has now rejoined the group on good terms-- --As he admitted his actions were unjust and mean-- Kricken: OLD FRIENDSHIP -- Bayani made a statement; Kricken had referred to the to the group as a "high school clique" basically saying they were two faced and unjust. She made a statement how Graser booted people from UHC and blamed it on Think. --It is unknown to any other fall outs-- Current friendships: 1. TheCampingRusher 2. StacyPlays 3. StrauberryJam 4. GrapeAppleSauce 5. ChildDolphin 6. ThatOneTomahawk 7. Bayani 8. MineplexOfficial (Parker_Games) 9. Defek7 (also known as Jon) 10. Hbomb94 11. Tybzi 12. DevonDoesGames 13. MrMitch361 14. DulJuice 15. PatClone 16. Vasehh 17. KermitPlaysMinecraft 18 & 19. FinsGraphics (Fin & Sky) 20. NoahCraftFTW 21. MistaCrayola (Kevin) 22. HeyImBee 23. JWong 24. KingTong 25. M4M (Minecraft4Me) 26. Pokediger1 27. ShepSquared 28. TofuuGaming Real Life Appearance: unknown Contact with YouTubers: a third of his face has been vaguely viewed by one youtuber Vlogs: Graser has posted a couple of first person view vlogs (in response to his friends 'I'm bored' vlogs) Quotes/Sayings *ROAST *Hello Everyone and Welcome to Another Episode of (Series Name) *U Tryna Roast? *Bye bye! *Holy smokes! *Fix it! *Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys again next time. Bye bye! (outro) *Why are you still on this video? It ended! * Can we get a Verdict on this one? *Guys, when I say goodbye that means click off the video, go on, click off *Do you love me today? *Are you gay? Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers